Ogling Potter
by claimingtheanonymous
Summary: James unknowingly stumbles upon a naked Lily Evans in the prefects bathroom and gets exceedingly flustered.


_A follow up to Ogling Evans requested by a lovely Anon! Enjoy and review! (I thrive off reviews :))_

* * *

Peter was already asleep in the sixth year boy's dormitory and James had lost track of Remus and Sirius over two hours ago having seen neither hide nor hair of them since before his quidditch practise. He couldn't even check the map to see where they had got to because _they_ had it on them. James was nursing his sore muscles from quidditch practise as they'd worked harder than ever knowing that their final match of the year was less than a week away now.

All James wanted was a long soak in the prefects' bath, but it was a risky move to make at 12:33am on a Wednesday night without the marauders' map to guide him.

"Fuck it." James hisses jumping from his bed and grabbing his cloak from the end of his bed, thankful that at least he'd have some form of cover if he did run into anyone on his journey through the castle.

The castle itself was warmer as the end of the school year rolled around once more and James still couldn't quite get over how fast the year had flown by, especially when he knew that there was only one more year left in his favourite place.

But James had to shake the thought, it really did make him sad when he thought about never returning to the castle surrounded by his friends that were more like family in reality.

The castle itself though, _that_ was going to be a hard goodbye for _all_ of the marauders'. So much had happened within its hallowed halls, so many secrets that they would hold dear for the rest of their lives. So many adventures that had lead to them becoming closer than ever. James felt as though they'd found _every single_ secret that the castle had to hide, they'd been looking for them since their first night in the castle.

The prefects bathroom had been an easy one, as soon as Moony had been made prefect, they had an in and had abused the power he had been given multiple times over the years.

Baths were one of the few things James missed while at Hogwarts, especially to help ease his muscles after quidditch practise.

The prefects bathroom was locked when he reached its door, the password "squeaky clean" wasn't working for some reason. And so James, as a last resort, brought his wand from his back pocket and muttered a quick "alohamora" which had the door swinging open easily. _Someone must have locked it the muggle way when they left, idiots,_ James thought.

But James really hadn't thought this through, the idea that someone else would have wanted to take a bath at 12:56pm on a Wednesday night had never crossed his mind. But as the door closed behind him, James noted that the swimming pool sized tub was filled with lilac coloured bubbles and was giving off the strong smell of lavender. He steps further into the room, looking about and is about to call out and ask if anyone was else was in there when there was the sound of breaking water and a darkened ginger head rose from beneath the purple bubbles, some sticking to the long hair. Pale shoulders and arms followed from beneath the water and James felt his throat stop working, his mouth drying, somewhat as he recognised the moles that came into view as the arms lifted and ran through her hair, pushing the water from it. A mole by her elbow and one on her upper arm, moles that he had stared at every summer when she'd been wearing a t-shirt or a dress that displayed those pale, soft looking limbs.

He shook his head as he saw her turning in the pool like bath and felt his breath stop as he caught the hint of soft, round skin he had fantasized over for _oh so_ many years. He only saw the curve because as soon as he knew what was about to happen, he turned, grasping the cloak tighter around him as he heard more splashing behind him.

James was biting his bottom lip hard, attempting to hold himself together. Knowing that Lily _bloody_ Evans was behind him, wet and bubbly and absolutely naked had him wanting to moan and he had no idea _why_ he wasn't taking full advantage o his situation.

Scratch that, he did know why. When he saw Lily Evans naked for the first time, she was going to be wholly willing to bear herself to him, he didn't want to be _that_ guy. The guy that just takes advantage of being invisible and having a naked girl in a bath, but _damn_ , she was just _there_.

Opening his eyes and finally releasing the death grip on his bottom lip James noticed the bench before him, where a towel was laid out ready to be used, James felt a twinge in his pants as he saw it, only to further notice what else was on the bench.

As well as a dressing gown and pair of pyjama's that looked soft to touch, he saw the clothes that Lily had obviously discarded before getting in the bath.

They were dumped on the side, skirt and shirt flung on the edge, stocking laid out and, what had caused James' breath to catch once more, a pale pink, lacy bra lay beside a pair of skimpy black, lacy knickers. Although James didn't think that the amount of material that lay before him could even count as an item of clothing.

But he could definitely imagine Lily in them.

A loud sloshing of water sounded, drips echoing around the room and James panicked. He should move because she'd probably be coming this way to get her towel, but he couldn't turn and make sure because…he'd _see_ her and he couldn't move because she'd hear his trainers on the tiles and if he didn't move she might bump into him…

James stopped breathing as he heard bare feet moving closer behind him, saw a slender arm reach out and into the line of his sight, grabbing the towel and disappearing once again.

Then he heard her humming, delightfully happy and wonderfully out of tune as the rustle of the towel filled his ears. James did move then, slightly forward, just out of the way of the bench, his head resting against the marble wall to the toilet. It was cool against his hot forehead through the soft material of the cloak, his skin felt on fire, his pants were tight and James couldn't believe how shallow his breath was, at the mere _thought_ of Lily Evan's naked body.

He listened carefully as there was more movement, clothes being picked up, slid over a naked body and then more being picked up.

"Shit." Lily hissed behind him and James chanced a look, hoping that his cloak hadn't slipped from covering him.

He saw her bent over, dressing gown wrapped about her tightly now, no more tantalising skin on show, as she grabbed at her uniform that had fallen through her arms.

Once it was awkwardly held in her arms Lily made her way out of the bathroom not before struggling with the door, causing James to smirk at her misfortune and she was gone. Skimpy knickers and all.

Or maybe not. James noticed a scrap of fabric was caught on the bottom of the door and James just could _not_ help himself. He whipped the cloak off and threw it to the floor skidding across the wet tiles before picking the lacy knickers up with the end of his wand, watching them dangle before his eyes, teasing at what lay beneath the ever prim Evans.

"Fuck." James groaned rubbing a sweaty hand over his face and stuffing the knickers into the pocket of his quidditch pants before shucking them from his over heated body, while he pointed his wand at the taps which began filling the bath with the same lilac and lavender bubbles that had just been there, steaming up his glasses as they too left his face along with his t-shirt.

* * *

A half hour later, James' muscles were no longer tense and he was running back through the castle halls, his footsteps echoing loudly, his feet probably showing from beneath the cloak but he didn't care. He had something that the other marauders would _not_ believe.

The boys dormitory was filled with laughter as James burst in to find the boys all on his bed in general states of undress. But he didn't care.

"Prongs! Where the fuck have you been?" Sirius shouted as he burst in.

"You will _not_ believe it." He told them, reaching once more into his pocket and pulling out the lacy pair of knickers once more and holding them at arms length watching as the boys faces fell into joy.

"Hey big boy!" Remus whooped clapping his hands.

"Who's are they?" Peter asked quickly, an eager look on his face.

James looked each of the boys in the eye before telling them in a reverent voice.

"Evans."

"Fuck off."

"No way!"

"You're shitting us."


End file.
